


Grey Ideals

by EchoMews



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Hilda can talk to Pokemon, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rivalry, Strong Female Characters, Strong Friendship - Freeform, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2018-11-22 13:39:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11381322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EchoMews/pseuds/EchoMews
Summary: Formerly known as Hilda's White Lightning (Posted on Fanfiction).At the start of her journey Hilda learns that she can somehow understand and communicate with Pokémon. Her journey takes even more of a turn when she finds herself constantly running into the mysterious and odd N, interfering with Team Plasma's plans, and meeting with several old and new acquaintances. One the Brightside she has her friends and Pokémon behind her.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and welcome lovelies to what is actually the very first fanfiction I ever wrote and published, I believe that it is five years old at this point and this is the third revision of this story. This work was previously titled Hilda's White Lightning over on my Fanfiction.net account Swiftfire Mews. This story will be from Hilda's point of view. The next chapter will be up by next week, maybe. Without further ado, enjoy!

I sat on my bed staring a red box on my table. I was now fourteen years old and ready to start my journey. This morning professor Juniper had dropped off the start of my new life and I couldn’t open it, yet. I twitched and shifted growing more and more impatient as I looked at the box that seemed to be teasing me. Huffing I looked down at my watch only to see it was only 8:25, five minutes before Cheren and Bianca were supposed to arrive.

I started at the loud sounds of pots banging against each other as mom finished cleaning breakfast. I looked down my watch now blinked 8:29. I let out a loud growl that would have made a Scoutland whimper in fear.

"Calm down Hilda." I heard Cheren’s voice say. I whipped around and glared at him. Internally I felt relieved that one of them was here on time. Cheren's outfit was blue jeans, a black shirt, and a blue jean jacket. His glasses were pushed up against his face and his dark blue hair was in its normal style.

"Shut up! You're not the one who had to stare at this box all morning." I hissed. He brushed off my annoyance and instead of answering another voice did.

"Well you didn't have to stare silly, but since I'm here now we can get started." Bianca said walking into my room. I glared at her before stopping when I saw her eyes were a bit puffy. I gave her a concerned look which she brushed off and gave me the sign that she didn’t want to talk about it. I still glanced over her to make sure she was fine. She was wearing her normal outfit, a green skirt, a long sleeve white shirt, and an orange vest. Her blond hair was pressed down by her green hat.

"What took so long?" I asked softly. She shrugged and gave us a forced smile.

"I was watching a flock of Pidove flying." She said with wistful tone. Cheren and I exchanged worried looks. It wasn’t usual for Bianca to sound so sad, she was the cheerful one, Cheren was supposed to be the grumpy one. Bianca pointed to the box to the attention off of her.

"Who gets to pick first?" I asked my worry was buried by excitement and anxiety. They walked over to the box with me. I opened it to see three poke balls with the description on the lid.

"Well I think that I should go first, then Hilda, and last Bianca." Cheren said. I rolled my eyes and elbowed him.

"Nope Hilda first since it's her house and she had to wait the longest, then me and last Cheren." Bianca said. I smiled and nodded. Cheren sighed but stepped back anyway. I felt my stomach suddenly drop as Butterfrees fluttered within me. With a deep breath I reached out to the one that felt natural. The middle one, Tepig.

"Um… I guess I chose Tepig." I said awkwardly. Bianca smiled and stepped up picking the one left.

"I got Snivy, the cutest one." She said gushing over the ball. I face palmed and Cheren sighed. He took his turn and grabbed the remaining one.

"You're lucky I wanted Oshawott from the start." He muttered. I ignored him and looked at the pokeball in my hand containing my first Pokémon. I felt a strong energy traveling from the hand that held the ball to my heart making it jump. I looked at my watch seeing it was only 8:40.

"What should we do seeing as we still have twenty minutes until we have to see Professor Juniper to get our Pokedexs and more poke balls?" I ask. Cheren glance blankly at me, his way of saying how am I supposed to know.

“Oh!” Bianca muttered as she got an idea. "How about we have our first Pokémon battle. Hilda and I will go first." Cheren sighed as my eyebrow twitched slightly.

"You know we're in a small room that can get messy fast." Cheren tiredly muttered. Bianca waved him off.

"They're small Pokémon, they can't make too much of a mess yet." Bianca said brightly. I growled as Cheren nodded in defeat. I frowned at him, he wanted to battle just as much as Bianca did, traitor!

"You guys aren't the ones who have to clean the room if it gets messed up and beside shouldn't we bond with them first before battling." I cried out. They both looked at me shocked, I felt a little guilty for snapping at them but still held onto my decision.

“I guess Hilda’s right.” Cheren said, pushing up his glasses.

“Plus I’ll get to see more of my cute little Snivy.” Bianca cheered. I sighed in relief, maybe I could prolong this battle until we got outside.

"Go Pokémon!" We yelled in unison. There were three bright flashes that revealed the starters. When the flashes dimmed I saw my first pokemon. The little pig pokemon stood on four legs, the black fur around his hind legs made him look like he was wearing a diaper, his ears almost made it look like he was wearing a bandana. I smile at him softly.

"Hello Tepig, my name is Hilda and I guess I'm your trainer now." I said offering my hand for him to nudge.

"Hello Hilda! I'm glad you are my trainer I hope we can be friends!" He squealed as he put his head to my hand nuzzling it.

"I hope we can be friends too." I said. Suddenly we both tensed and stared at each other. I just understood my Tepig. I just understood a pokemon, I thought freaking out.

"You can understand me?" Tepig asked taking the news better than me. I slowly nodded to shock to speak. We stared at each other for a while before I relaxed a little.

"So partners?" I asked somewhat timidly. He nodded. This is really weird, but it makes making friends easier, I thought.

"Way easier." Ember inputted. I stared at him blankly wondering why he said that. It almost felt like he was able to hear my thoughts.

"I didn't say anything!" I said on the verge of a full blown panic attack. Was I even freakier than I thought? Tepig stared at me with mirth, “No. I just just tell by the relieved look on your face.” I let out a breath of relief. “Thank Arceus. That would be too weird.” I smiled at Tepig before another thought popped into mind. “I don't want to call you Tepig all the time you need a nickname I'll ask Professor Juniper later." I told him. Tepig nodded excitedly.

“I’ve always wanted a nickname.” He confessed. I smiled softly at him, he must have been in that lab for most of his life.

"Now let's battle!" Bianca called determinedly from across the room. I sighed but nodded not wanting to see my friend cry. I briefly thought of telling her and Cheren about my new found ability but decided against it, it didn’t and wouldn’t matter in the end.

"Tepig let’s go," I commanded.

"My first battle real battle!" He yelled racing in front of me.

"Come on Snivy!" Bianca cheered said. Snivy coolly walked in front of her.

"You're not going to win Tepig even if you are stronger than both of us I refuse to lose again." Snivy said. I felt my eyebrows raise but put it in the back of my mind for later. Cheren walked in between us playing the role of a referee.

"Let the battle begin!" He yelled. I winced pretty sure mom could hear that and was going to postpone my journey for a week.

"Tepig tackle, please." I said deciding to have fun while it last. Tepig bolted forward and slammed into Snivy. Snivy cried out in pain the attack did more damage than normal.

"Snivy are you okay?” Bianca asked worriedly, Snivy nodded and stood back up. “Alright then counter with a tackle of your own!” Snivy charged Tepig her eyes filling with Bianca’s energy.

"Dodge!" I yelled. Tepig jumped on my bed causing my covers to fall off.

"Keep using tackle!" Bianca yelled, Snivy was more than happy to do so.

"Keep dodging." I said. It looked like a game of tag where nobody was getting tagged. After five minutes of this everybody was getting annoyed.

"You know what turn and tackle Snivy." I yelled. Tepig jumped down from the wall and turned before racing forward. The two Pokémon butted heads causing both to bounce back, Snivy into my trash can and Tepig onto my bed.

"You got lucky this time." Snivy hissed before fainting.

"Oh no! Snivy are you alright?" Bianca called running over to her fallen Pokemon.

"Snivy is unable to battle Tepig wins this match!" Cheren called. I squealed in happiness before scooping Tepig up in a hug, he winced a little as I touched a bruised spot on his head but still nuzzled my chin.

“Here, let me heal that.” Cheren said spraying Tepig with a potion. I smiled at him, good old Cheren.

"Kay then Cheren now you battle Hilda." Bianca said recalling her, now healed, Snivy. I looked around and nearly screamed as I saw the room in such a mess. There was even paw prints on the wall!

"What my mom going to say better yet what she going to do!?" I yelled. Cheren shrugged and took his stance.

"Oh well. We'll tell her something and help you if you get in trouble. Let's battle now! I can't mess up the room any more than you and Bianca did." Cheren said. She let out a 'hey' from the sidelines and I sighed before nodding towards Tepig.

"Tackle." I said instantly, hoping for a short battle.

"Quick use tail whip." Cheren commanded.

“Really!” Oshawott said with an eye roll, but turned and cutely shook his but at Tepig. Tepig stumble a bit as his defense was lowered but still raced forward. Oshawott cried as he was hit. It didn’t do as much damage as it did to Snivy.

“Again tackle!” I yelled. Cheren smirked at me.

“Not so fast!” He called out. “Oshawott use tackle too.” Both Pokemon charged at each other. Oshawott quickly stepped to the side once he got close and head butted Tepig’s side. I winced as Tepig rolled more injured than Oshawott. “Are you okay?” I asked. Tepig jumped back up and nodded at me.

“Okay then uses tackle once more!” I called. Tepig raced towards Oshawott and landed the blow on the water otter’s stomach before Cheren could call a command. Oshawott skidded back three feet and panted, one more hit would knock him out.

Cheren bit the inside of his cheek in concern, but Oshawott gave him a steely look before he could say anything. Cheren let out a relieved sigh and looked back at us. “Tail whip then tackle.” He said. Oshawott quickly shook its tail lowering Tepig’s defense once more. I bit my lip, if Tepig took this hit he would be knocked out for sure.

Oshawott ran towards the fire type with deadly eyes. “I will win.” He growled at us. I nearly froze as Oshawott got close to Tepig before I saw a chance.

“Quick! Jump then use tackle!” I called. Tepig barely had time to nod before he jumped over Oshawott. The poor water type came to a surprised halt as Cheren tried to get him to dodge, but it was too late. Tepig rammed his head into the otter’s back, knocking him out.

"Hilda wins the battle!" Bianca yelled. Cheren grumbled and ran to his Pokémon. He healed him before returning him. I cheered and picked Tepig up. “We won! We won!” I yelled. The excitement of our latest victory fizzled out of me as I looked at my room again and sighed, it was even messier now.

"Okay we can get this cleaned up before nine o'clock. We do still have ten minutes." I said. Before looking at the empty space of where my friends were supposed to be.

"They left while you were looking at the room." Tepig said as he climbed on my shoulder. I flinched in shock to see him there.

"Stupid traitors." I mumbled. Tepig snorted with laughter. I grumbled as I made my out of my room and to the stairs. Cheren and Bianca were at the bottom of the stairs talking to my mother.

"Sorry about the mess Ms. White. We'll clean it up." Cheren said. I beamed in happiness glad they didn't just leave me to deal with it on my own. Mom shook her head almost uncaringly.

"No worries, I'll get it cleaned up you kids need to start your journey." Mom said. Cheren and Bianca thanked her and left. Mom turned her blue eyes to me and laughed when she saw me. "What's with that face sweetie? You need to start your journey."

"Well, I thought you would ground me for a week for battling in my room." I admitted. She laughed again and got a faraway look in her eyes.

"I remember when I first got my started Pokémon. We had our fair share of battles in a house. But anyways I wanted to give you this." Mom said. She handed me a black and orange cross-transceiver. I smiled softly and put it on. "Now sweetie have fun and kick butt!" Mom yelled.

"I will come back sometimes mom." I said before giving her a hug. She hugged me tightly minding Tepig who was still on my shoulder. "See you mom!"

"Best wishes Hilda. Oh, and your Tepig is cute." Mom commented.

Tepig smiled bashfully, “thank you!”

“He says, ‘Thank you’.” I told her. Mom gave me a weird look.

“How do you know?” I shrugged.

“I have no clue. I just can understand him and Cheren’s and Bianca’s pokemon. Maybe even all Pokemon.” I said just as confused. “Why do you think I can?”

"I’ve always told you that you're special." She said. I shrugged not really sure if I wanted that.

“Don't be like that.” She said before tearing up slightly. “I love you, be safe.” I smiled softly at her, I would miss her. 

“I love you too, mom.” I sniffed hugging her again. After a little while she laughed a bit and pushed me out the door. "Now don't keep Professor Juniper waiting, it’s rude." Mom said pushing me out the door. After one final glance at her I turned and smiled at Tepig. Despite the slight chill of the spring morning and the small bit of dread and self doubt floating in me I started walking towards the lab ready for my journey to begin.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hilda starts her journey

Professor Juniper's lab was a short 7 minute walk away from my house. It was stationed on the northwest corner of our small town and was the largest building. It’s grey walls loomed over us as I walked up to it. Tepig settled comfortably on my shoulder and my pink bag hanged at my waist. I was the second to arrive only after Cheren.  
"Where is Bianca?" I asked. Cheren frowned and pushed his glasses further up the bridge of his nose as he did when he was nervous.  
"Can you go and check at her house? She said she had to stop by there, but hasn't come back yet." Cheren mumbled. He cast a worried glance towards Bianca's house but didn't say anything else. Tepig and I shared a small frown as I turned around and back tracked.  
Bianca house was a good ten minutes away from the lab. As soon as I got there I could hear the sound of arguments from inside the building. I slowly walked in not bothering to shut the door after me.  
"No, no, no absolutely not! You cannot go on this journey you can get hurt badly!" Bianca's dad yelled. Bianca’s face fell and her face flushed red. Her mom was in the kitchen not saying a word, but she gave me a look that clearly said to stay out of it. Tepig shifted uneasily on my shoulder.  
"Daddy I already told you this morning, you can't make me stay I'm going on this journey and that's that!" Bianca yelled back three times louder. Her voice broke slightly and she sniffed at the end of her statement. My eyes widened as I realized that she mostly likely had this argument with her father earlier which was why she was late. I frowned and looked at Tepig who was utterly confused.  
"Bianca's dad is really overprotective and doesn't want her to get hurt." I whispered to Tepig. He nodded and stared at the two. Bianca turned around most likely to storm out of the room, but stopped when she saw me.  
"Oh Hilda! I’m sorry you had to hear that. Can you please not mention this to Professor Juniper or Cheren?" She begged. Her face was streaked with tears and held a noticeable look of distress.  
I gave her a small hug and Tepig nuzzled her wet cheek. “Of course.” I whispered into her ear. She sniffed as she hugged me. We let go and I moved to the side while giving her a small reassuring smile. She walked out quickly wiping her nose and slammed the door behind her.  
"Can you please protect her? I know she is not a little girl anymore but I still worry." Bianca's dad admitted. I frowned at him.  
"Of course I will try to the best of my ability to make sure she is safe. She also has Cheren and her Pokémon to keep her safe so don't worry too much. This is her rite of passage." I said quietly.  
“Are you sure you won’t abandon her?” He accused. I stiffened.  
“What do you mean by that.” I muttered in a dark tone.  
“It’s just that members of your family seem to have a habit of disappearing.” Tepig gave me a questioning look but I ignored him.  
The blood rushed into my ears as I clench my fist and teeth and tears welled in my eyes. I glared at the man. “Dear!” Bianca’s mom astonished. Bianca’s dad deflated and looked at me apologetically.  
“I’m sorry, Hilda that was wrong of me.” He said remorsefully.  
“Yeah it was.” I said shortly. Quickly I turned around and left. I tried to steady my breathing as I stomped towards the lab. After a minute my rage disappeared and left behind a bitter sadness.  
“What was that about?” Tepig asked. I slightly grimaced as he asked, but sighed with resignation.  
“My father left my mother and I a couple of years ago and my cousin Hilbert ran away a week ago with only a note left saying he was starting his pokemon journey and needed to go find himself or something like that.” I explained blankly.  
“I’m sorry.” Tepig said somewhat remorsefully. I shook my head and petted him. He looked at me shocked.  
“It’s fine. We’re partners now, so we need to share things about each other.” I said giving him a small smile. He stared at me in shock for a moment before smiling widely at me.  
“I’ve never had a partner before.” He said bashfully. I gave him an encouraging smile and petted his head a bit more.  
Any further conversation was halted as we once again reached the lab.  
Cheren and Bianca stood outside waiting for us. I gave Bianca a small smile and Cheren a nod as I slipped past them and walked into the lab. They silently followed after me as we walked down the semidark lab corridor. Soon we reached an open room filled with strange machines and busy scientists bustling about.  
Professor Juniper was standing in the middle of the lab waiting for us. Her brown hair stood in a messy bun at the top of her head, her green eyes shone as she looked at us. Her lab coat swished side to side as she walked towards us and her white shirt and green skirt creased lightly. Her converse lightly clicked on the floor as she came to a stop in front of us.  
"Hi there. I've been waiting for you young people. My name is-!" She said eagerly but Cheren cut her off.  
"Professor Juniper we know your name we live in the same town as you and see you almost every day." Cheren said a bit rudely. I elbowed him in the ribs hard and rolled my eyes as he let out a grunt. Bianca glared at him.  
“What it’s true?” Cheren said trying to cover himself.  
“No need to be rude and ruin her moment.” Bianca lightly scolded but a light blush covered her face. Professor Juniper smiled and let out a laugh.  
"Cheren, let’s not take things lightly. Today the day to be on your best behavior. Now let's see your Pokémon!" Professor Juniper said. Cheren and Bianca called out their Pokémon and Tepig jumped off my shoulder. Snivy and Oshawott glare a Tepig, who looked smugly at them/ She scanned each Pokémon and gave us looks of surprise. "You've already had your first battle. I can tell each of them already trust you more." Professor Juniper said.  
"Yeah we battled in Hilda's room but she beat both of us." Bianca confessed. Professor Juniper gave me a look of surprise but shrugged it off.  
"Congratulations Hilda but just because you won two battles doesn't mean your undefeatable." Juniper said. I frowned I never said that I know we still have a long way to go. I'm not going to go up to the champion and challenge him, I thought. "Oh well, now comes the fun part do you guys want to nickname your Pokémon?" Juniper asked.  
"No." Cheren and Bianca said in unison, they blinked at each other in surprise. I raised an eyebrow, I thought that Bianca would give her Snivy a cute nickname. I nodded giving my attention back to Professor Juniper.  
"What if I name you after a fire type move?" I asked. He nodded with relief most likely glad I didn't chose a name like Picasso. "What about Ember?" I asked.  
"Yeah that's good it sounds a lot like Emboar." He said. I nodded toward Professor Juniper giving her the floor.  
"Okay. I have a quest for you. I need you three to go around the region and meet all of the Pokémon. You can record their information using these Pokedexs." Professor Juniper said while holding out three devices. We all turned to each other wondering if we should do it. I turned back to Professor Juniper and nodded slowly, after all she had given us these pokemon and a pokedex would be useful. "Great here you go. You guys have given the best possible answer." She gushed. She handed Cheren the blue and grey one, Bianca the orange and green one, and me the pink, black, and white one.  
"Thank you!" We said in unison. Professor Juniper beamed at us and motioned for us to scoot over. She walked in-between us heading towards the exit. We followed after her, after Cheren and Bianca returned their pokemon and Ember hopped back onto my shoulder.  
"Now meet me at Route One so I can show you how to catch Pokémon." She demanded. She quickly walked out leaving us behind.  
"So I guess we should go now?" Cheren asked. I shrugged and walked out the door but stopped in surprise to see my mother standing there. "Move Hilda!" Cheren yelled.  
“What’s the holdup?” Bianca called as I felt her also push. We all fell with Ember rolling off my shoulder and me at the bottom of a dog pile. We looked surprised for a second before we all burst out laughing. The stress of the day slowly melted away.  
"It’s been awhile since I’ve seen you guys like this.” My mother said fondly. We stopped laughing and looked up at her. We quickly stood up and brushed off our clothes. Ember hopped back onto my shoulder still annoyed.  
“Mom what are you doing here” I asked. Bianca gave her an almost fearful look while Cheren tapped his foot with impatience. ”I forgot to give you this. I have one for the two of you too." My mom answered. She gave us each a map of the region and a hug before leaving.  
"Well I'll meet you guys at the beginning of the Route see ya soon." Bianca said before walking away quickly as if she was rushing to get out of town as fast as she could. Cheren followed her lead not giving me a single glance. I looked at Ember and sighed before walking after them. As soon as the route came into view I could see them arguing.  
"Come on Cheren, don't you want to take our first steps on the route together?" Bianca whined giving Cheren an exasperated look. I smiled, she looked better now that she was away from Nuvema Town. Cheren shook his head.  
"Bianca, we’re rivals now, we need to go our separate ways if we want to get stronger." He said. Bianca gave him a pained look.  
"Cheren you know that's not right. After everything we’ve been through we have an unbreakable bond, we’ll always be friends no matter how far apart we are. We are rivends or frivals, which ever sounds better." I intervened. They turned to me in surprise. Bianca gave me a thankful look while Cheren’s was more resigned.  
“I guess that’s alright.” He consided. Bianca grabbed both of our hands.  
"Ok 1… 2… 3…!" Bianca shouted. We took our first five steps on to the route. Cheren quickly let go and a blush peppered his face. I giggled as I let go of her hand. Cheren angrily stomped away from us as Bianca, Ember, and I followed. We didn’t get too far before we saw Professor Juniper.  
She was standing in a patch of tall grass. She motioned us over. "Okay the first thing to do is walk around in tall grass until a wild Pokémon jumps at you." Juniper instructed. After one step a wild Patrat jumped at her. "Now you use your Pokémon to get its hit points or HP down." She called out a Minccino. “Okay Minccino use pound.” She ordered. Minccino arm started to glow white and hit the Patrat. Patrat growled as he was thrown back into the grass. “You can use your pokedex to see the hp of each pokemon.” She told us. Quickly we pulled out or pokedexs and opened. The top screen showed the two pokemon and their levels. Minccino was level seven and at full health, while Patrat was level five and had less than half its health putting it into the yellow zone.  
"Ha got you." Minccino cried. I rolled my eyes but keep focus on the battle.  
“You’ll pay!” Patrat screeched and tackled Minccino. Minccino remained standing and it’s health didn’t go out of the green zone.  
"Now simply throw a Pokeballs." Juniper said. She clicked open a red and white Pokeballs and chucked it at the Patrat. The ball shook three time before coming to a stop and sparkling.  
"That seemed easy, Ember muttered. I nodded slightly.  
“I should have gotten it’s health down to the red zone for a higher chance of capturing.” Juniper said almost bashfully.  
Cheren and I snorted while Bianca nodded. “I didn’t know that the pokedex had so many useful features!” She exclaimed. Professor Juniper smiled brightly at her.  
"The magic of technology. It makes it easier for trainers everywhere since the feature was first introduced.” She said, before getting back on topic. “Now that you know how to catch a Pokémon here is your Pokeballs and meet me at Accumula Town." Juniper order. We nodded as she gave us 5 Pokeballs each and walked off. Cheren started after her with a newly found determination.  
"Wait!" Bianca cried out. Cheren stop and raised an eyebrow at her. "We should have a Pokémon catching contest. Whoever catches the most Pokémon wins." She suggested.  
“That’s actually a good idea. I’ll meet you at the end of the route.” He said before walking off, Bianca scrambled after him.  
"I’m always the third wheel aren’t I.” I mumbled. Always left behind by others, I stopped myself from adding.  
“I’m here for you Hilda.” Ember reassured. I gave him a soft smile but kept my doubts.  
“I want to take it slow and focus on you before getting new Pokémon. We should only catch up to one more." I suggested.  
"Yeah that way I get stronger, but we should get another partner." He said frowning at me. I glanced at him and shrugged. We started walking or rather I walk and sat on my shoulder.  
After thirty minutes, we were pretty far across the route only seeing Patrats and Lillypups and Ember learned ember, which gave us a small bit of amusement.  
I stopped as I heard a faint scream.  
"Did you hear that?" Ember asked. I nodded and listened again. The scream came from the trees on my right. Without thinking I ran in that direction. My heart pounded and the blood rushed into my ears. Someone needed help!  
I slowed down as we got close to the sound as logic hit me. What would we even do if the foe is way stronger? Ember wasn’t in full strength after all the battling and leveling up we did. Ember, sensing my hesitance, looked at me.  
“We’ll be fine, let’s go.” He said before jumping off my shoulder and sprinting into the clearing. Shaking away the doubts I quickly followed after him. In the clearing was an 18 year old boy, a Venipede, and a Patrat. The boy had spiky brown hair and dark brown eyes. He was wearing dark blue shirt with black leather pants. His Venipede stood next to him glaring at the Patrat. The Patrat was on the ground cringing in pain and covered in bruises and cuts. The boy and Venipede were standing over it in a threatening way. This was going way too far for a normal battle or training.  
"How could you treat your Pokémon this way?" I asked horrified as I ran in between them. Ember quickly followed me and stood protectively in front of me. The boy glared at me darkly and his Venipede followed his lead.  
"This isn't my Pokémon. It's a thief, it came into our campsite and stole our food and valuables." The boy yelled some sacks of what I guessed was the food sat by his feet. I glared at him, it seems like he already had his stuff back. I looked back at the Patrat and noticed it was flickering. They used my moment of distraction to attack.  
"Poison tail!" The boy cried out. My eyes widen as the Venipede’s tail glowed with a sickly purple color. It was at least at level 19 while Ember was only at level 8! We quickly jumped to the side and a moment later the poison tail hit where I was standing.  
"Ember use tackle. I have to help this Patrat!" I said running towards the injured pokemon. Ember nodded and jumped off my shoulder and into the Venipede. The Venipede didn't miss a beat as it slapped Ember down with its tail. I looked over to Ember concern for him filled my mind. We are outmatched, I thought as I reached the Patrat. Ember’s health had to be in the red by now.  
"Now Venipede finish that thief off and use poison tail!" The boy said. I didn't think just acted. I threw myself onto the Patrat and took the poison tail. I felt my body being flung to the side as a searing pain blossomed in my side causing me to scream. My vision dotted black and I closed my eyes. I hit the hard ground and rolled a bit until my back hit a tree. I coughed out in pain.  
"Hilda!" Ember yelled. Suddenly, the clearing got hot and Venipede cried out in pain. Flicks of fire brushed against my arms. I opened my eyes to see a burnt, knocked out Venipede and the boy fuming.  
"Just wait the next time we meet I will get you!" The boy yelled as he returned his Pokémon and ran off. The grass in the clearing was blackened and there was a couple of tuffs of grass still on fire. Ember’s blaze ability must of activated strengthening his ember.  
"Hilda are you alright?" Ember asked.I looked down at myself, my shirt was ripped on the side, my skin was bleeding, and had a sickly purple color. I slowly got up, wincing at the pain in my side and walked over to him. “I hurt you!” He yelled as he saw the redding of my arms and legs.  
"I’m fine, I’m not burnt. But this pokemon is not, we got to get Patrat to a Pokémon center. Are you alright?" I questioned. He nodded, still shocked that he hurt me, and walked over to the Patrat. The Patrat looked at me with something akin to trust and disappeared into a purple vortex. When the purple vortex cleared it was the rare black fox Pokémon, Zorua.  
"Whoa." Ember gasped. I blinked in shock but picked it up, ignoring the pain for now. I slowly limped out of the forest and to the route with Ember walking at my heels. Soon I could see the outline of a town and limped a bit faster. Cheren and Bianca were waiting for me at the town entrance.  
"Hilda!" They cried out. Zorua flinched. I gave them a relieved look as I stumbled. Ember nudged my leg as Cheren quickly put his arms around me and helped me to the Pokémon Center while Bianca ran ahead. As soon as we got there Nurse Joy took the Zorua out of my hands and put it onto a stretcher and Professor Juniper took Cheren’s place at my side.  
“Take my Tepig too, please.” I told her.  
“What? No!” He protested but the nurse’s Audino gathered him in it’s arm and followed its pink hair owner.  
"Now Professor Juniper will take you to a room here and have a doctor come fix you up. Don't worry Hilda." Bianca told me. I nodded tiredly any energy I had drained out of me now that the pokemon were receiving help. Professor Juniper lead me gently to a close room. The whiteness of the room was blinding and the doctor was looking at me with concern. As soon as I got on to the bed I let the blackness overcome me.

The first thing I noticed when I came to is that I was wearing a hospital gown and that Bianca and Cheren were at the sides of my bed, Ember was next to me and Zorua was staring at me from a chair, there was a bandage wrapped around its torso. I sat up slowly, feeling a lot better. My side still hurt but it was now a dull pain rather than the searing pain that was there before. My burned arm was less red and had blisters and cream on it.  
“Hilda!” Bianca yelled before flinging herself at me and engulfing me in hug. Her tears hit my neck making me feel bad. Maybe I should have alerted them and gotten backup. I rubbed her back as she softly sobbed.  
“Bianca be careful she might still be hurt.” Cheren warned before giving me a soft smile and worried look. “I’m glad you’re okay though.” He added. I smiled and motioned for him to come give me a hug. Without much hesitation he joined the hug.  
“Thanks you too.” I muttered into their ears. Slowly we broke the hug.  
“What happened? Why were you hurt? Who did this? Do you know what would have happened to us if you had died?” Bianca rapidly fired questioned no longer crying. I blinked as I struggled to keep up with her babblings.  
“Bianca calm down. She’s fine now, the doctor said because of how quickly she got her she wouldn’t suffer and he was able to patch her right up.” Cheren said calming her down. I sent him a thankful smile.  
“I’ll tell you guys later. I need to get dressed first.” I said. They nodded and slowly left. I turned to the pokemon that had stayed quiet during the interaction. I scooped Ember up into a hug.  
"Are you two alright?" I asked.  
"They are perfectly fine now just like you. Now may I ask what happened?" I turned towards the door to see Nurse Joy. I put Ember down.  
"Ember and I heard a scream and went to help. When we got there a boy was abusing Zorua so we helped save it." I explained it as simply as I could. I didn’t feel like talking about it.  
Nurse Joy nodded worriedly, “I’ll call Officer Jenny so she can get statements and hopeful catch the person responsible. Zorua would have died if you hadn’t stepped in when you did.” I nodded and with one last worried look she exited the room. I quickly stood up and brushed myself off. I hurried to change into my spare outfit which looked identical to my normal outfit. Finally I put my hair back into my normal pony tail. With a sigh of relief I looked back at the waiting pokemon.  
The pokemon turned their attention back towards me. "Why did you save me?" Zorua asked. I shrugged and smiled fondly at her. The Zorua was a female from the sound of her voice.  
"Sorry Hilda I told her," Ember confessed. I waved unworried.  
"It’s fine.” I told him, I didn’t care about other pokemon knowing I could understand them, but people wouldn’t be so understanding. I grimaced slightly as I thought of how people could take me being able to understand pokemon. Zorua coughed getting my attention, both pokemon were looking at me expectantly. “Sorry, I got lost in my thoughts. I saved you because it was the right thing to do. You’ll also have to thank Ember, he just ran right in there.” I smiled fondly at him. Zorua sat down lost in her thoughts. “So what are you going to do now?" I asked.  
She looked up at me with a strange mixture of trust and distrust. She turned her attention to Ember who gave her a smile and a nod. "Can I come with you guys? You did save me and I have nowhere to go." Zorua asked. I smiled brightly and nodded. Digging through my bag I found one of the pokeballs Professor Juniper gave me. I held up the Pokeball and looked at her questioning. With a nod, she jumped up and pressed a paw on the middle button. The ball jiggled slightly before sparkling. I let her come back out.  
"So this is going to be our team for a while." I said smiling at the two. Ember gave me a smile that rivaled mine while Zorua gave me a small smile. “So do you want a nickname like Ember? I find it slightly weird to call you Zorua, it would be like you calling human all the time” I asked.  
“That would be nice, I guess” She said. I nodded and thought of the perfect name.  
“How about Zorro?” I asked. She gave me a confused look. “It means hero of the golden dawn. I found you at the dawn of my journey, and even though you suffered you stayed strong.” Her eyes teared up a bit as a large smile crinkled the corner of her mouth.  
“Yes please.” She whispered tearfully. I smiled at her as Ember bumped her side with his head.  
We were broken out of the moment by a knock on the door. “May we come in?” Nurse Joy asked from the other side of the door.  
“Come in.” Nurse joy came in with a blue hair female police officer. Her face was blank not giving her thoughts away and her posture of stiff. A tingle of fear rolled down my spine, she was not one to be messed with.  
“So tell me what happened.” Officer Jenny ordered getting down to business.  
I told her everything including a description of the boy and his Venipede. They looked at each other after I finished.  
“There’s a boy of those looks standing in the lobby.” Nurse Joy said worriedly.  
“Hold on. I’ll bring him in and see if he the one who did it.” Officer Jenny said. She left the room and a few moments later she returned with the boy.  
“What are you doing?” The boy hissed. Zorro shuddered and stepped closer to me. The boy looked at me and gave me a death glare. “What are you doing here?” He said you as if I was the scum of the earth.  
“Is this him?” Jenny asked. I nodded and the boy’s eyes widened. “You’re going to be locked up for a while buster. For the abuse of a pokemon and the assault of a human.” The boy dropped his head in defeat.  
“Can you at least heal my Venipede?” He asked. My eyes softened, at least he cared about his own pokemon.  
“Of course.” Nurse joy said. Before she could grab Venipede’s pokeball it burst open.  
“You can’t leave me! You’re all I have.” Venipede cried limping over to the boy. The boy shook his head and petted the Venipede softly.  
“It will be okay buddy. They’ve caught me, I don’t need you in trouble too. I’ll see you when I get out. Now go to Nurse Joy and take care of yourself.” The boy whispered. My heart nearly broke as Venipede slowly limped back to the nurse and gave his trainer one last look as the boy was lead out of the room.  
“Can I go now?” I asked Nurse Joy. I was ready to get moving.  
“I’ve see you’ve caught Zorua, she won’t be able to battle for at least a day.” She told me before allowing me to go.  
“Let’s go guys.” I told Ember and Zorro.  
They nodded and Ember jumped onto my shoulder while Zorro simply decided to walk next to me. I rolled my eyes and laughed as I started walking out the room. I hurried out of the pokemon center.  
"Hilda!" I heard Cheren’s voice when I got outside. I turned to see him. He motioned me over to where a crowd was forming.  
“Where’s Bianca?” I asked.  
Cheren shrugged. "She went with the Professor. Also Juniper says she sorry that she had to leave. Now, let's see what this is about." I nodded and looked over at the people dressed in knight outfits and one in an orange robe. The guy in the robe to a step forward and gestured to the crowd.  
"My name is Ghetsis, one of the seven sages of Team Plasma." He said, "and we are here to talk about Pokémon Liberation." We were silent for a moment as we processed what he said. Then the crowd started to scream at him in protest, Cheren and I included. That had to be the stupidest idea I’ve ever heard. Ghetsis ignored us and continued with the same confidence.  
"I'm sure most of you believe that we humans and Pokémon are partners that have come to live together because we want and need each other. However... Is that really the truth? Have you ever considered that perhaps we humans... only assume that this is the truth?  
"Pokémon are subject to the selfish commands of Trainers... They get pushed around when they are our "partners" at work... Can anyone say with confidence that there is no truth in what I'm saying?" I huffed and pushed forward until I was near the stage. I glared up at the man.  
"I can. My Pokémon want to be with me and they would not fight if they didn't want to. We care for each other and watch out for each other! We do need each other I can say with a doubt that if we were separated we would all be miserable!" I yelled. He turned towards me with cold eyes. Every part of me screamed that this guy was dangerous, but I didn't back down instead choosing to stare back at him.  
"Hilda are you crazy! You are being too impulsive." Cheren hissed and grabbed my good arm to pull me away from the stage. Some people started clapping when Ghetsis pulled his gaze off of me.  
"Pokémon and people should be treated and equals. Not with Pokémon as slaves. I end my words here," Ghetsis said not acknowledging my words.. He glared at me once more before walking off with his little gang. I huffed and turned towards Cheren.  
"Can you believe that wacko? Who does he think his?" I seethed.  
"You never would release us right? Because I really like you." Ember said. Zorro nodded to back up his words.  
“I haven’t been with you for long, but you saved me even when you didn’t have to, you seem like a nice person.” She added.  
"I like you guys too and I would never release you." I assured them. Cheren glanced over at me like I was crazy. I grimaced as I realized that I would have to tell him and Bianca about my ability.  
"So you can hear the voices of Pokémon too." A smooth voice said behind me. I screamed and whipped around causing Ember to nearly lose his balance and Zorro to jump out of the way of my legs. I gave them an apologetic look before looking at the person. There was a 17 year old looking boy in front of me. He had long tea green hair and blue grey eyes. His white button up shirt was loosely hanging off of him, his brown pants fit to form. The cube on his belt intrigued me just as his whole appearance did. He looked good.  
"Wait, slow down your talking too fast. And what is this about hearing the voices of Pokémon?" Cheren asked now standing at my side shifting his stance to a more protective one. I slightly jumped in surprised. I was too busy checking out this stranger to notice that he had stepped closer. Zorro growled lightly at the man while Ember snorted a bit of coals threatenly.  
"My name is N and it is sad that you apparently can't hear them." He said giving Cheren a chill look. He turned back to me with interest. I shivered as he took me in. He looked at my bag and saw my Pokedex sticking out. "A Pokedex so you're going to confine Pokémon in balls. I'm a trainer too but I don't know if they are really happy this way." I frowned, sounded like this man believed in Team Plasma’s ideals. What a shame.  
"Well, I know most of them are happy this way otherwise they would just leave right. But, anyway my name is Hilda and this is Cheren." I said slowly unsure about revealing my secret to this stranger. N backed up and stood facing me.  
"Well Hilda, I want to see if you can really understand Pokémon." N said. I glanced at Cheren confused until N called out a Purrloin.  
"Oh you want a battle. Go Ember!" Ember and Zorro quickly switched spots while I took out my pokedex and seeing the hp of each pokemon. Ember was an advantage being level 9 while N’s Purrloin was at level 7. "Use ember." I commanded, figuring that I would want to start off strong. Ember paused for a second looking troubled before releasing his attack. N's Purrloin was hit with a blast of small hot coals before it could move, the attack was weaker than it normally was. Purrloin yelped and glared at my Tepig. It’s health was still in the green zone. I gave Ember a concerned glance but he ignored it.  
"My friend are you alright?" N asked. Purrloin nodded. "Okay then use scratch, I want to hear more of the voices of her pokemon." Ember and I exchanged a look, this guy was getting a little too into hearing what my pokemon had to say.  
“I won’t disappoint you, N.” Purrloin promised. Purrloin sliced at Ember’s side bring his health to a low green.  
“Quick, tackle while it’s close.” Ember rammed his head into Purrloin causing Purrloin to skid back. It’s health dropped into the yellow zone.  
“Now use scratch.” N said. Before I had time to call for Ember to dodge, Purrloin jumped at Ember and scratched at his eyes. He screamed and backed up, his eyes were closed tightly.  
"Ember are you okay?" I asked just holding back from running over to him.  
"I can't see!" He screamed my heart dropped. N looked at his smug Purrloin in horror.  
"Ember come back.” I called.  
Ember shook his head widely. “No! I won’t back down.” He yelled.  
“It’s his pride. He can’t stand to disappoint you and make you look wrong in front of this guy.” Zorro whispered in my ear. I frowned but nodded.  
“Okay then sniff out Purrloin and use ember.” I commanded. He took a deep breath and blew embers at Purrloin. It was a critical hit! The attack knock Purrloin out. I quickly ran to Ember and picked him up baby style. He flinched at the moment. I gently stroked his head.  
"Hilda." Cheren said. He handed me a potion. I nodded and sprayed Ember's eyes. After a moment he opened them looking just fine. I moved on to the scratches on his side, before turning an angry gaze to N who had moved closer to us. Pokemon battle rules stated that you never do anything that can permanently hurt anyone, he needed to train his pokemon more responsibly!  
"What's wrong with you? You need to watch what your Pokémon are doing. He could have been seriously hurt!" I yelled at N. N stumbled back at my rage and bowed his head. His eyes now hidden by his hair. I almost felt bad for him for a moment, he looked broken up about this.  
"I am truly sorry that I hurt Tepig. Please take this berry, it should help him." N said holding out an oran berry. I glared at him and pushed his hand away.  
"He wouldn't need help if it wasn't for you." I said coldly. Zorro hissed at him. N wordless left after collection Purrloin. I held Ember closer and cuddled him.  
"I feel that this won't be the last time we see him." Zorro said. I nodded looking at the path he took feeling strangely disappointed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hilda's Team  
> Ember (Tepig) Level 9  
> -Tackle  
> -Tail whip  
> -Ember  
> Zorro (Zorua) Level 8  
> -Scratch  
> -Leer  
> -Pursuit
> 
> Sorry everyone! I've had the chapter done for a while now but I forgot to post it because I got busy again. Thanks for waiting! I don't know when I'll have the next chapter up. It is written but it still need some editing. Thanks again!!


End file.
